User blog:Nhan-Fiction/Be Nicer to One Another!
The Original Blog Post LoL Philosophy No. 2 – It’s best to use your energy to fight THE OTHER TEAM instead of fighting among your teammates. This one should be a no-brainer in a team game. If more players could channel their ruthlessness and hostility toward the opposing team, I could bet you that a lot more victories would be earned. However, LoL has its share of people who are quick to pick a fight with their own teammates versus focusing on defeating their actual opponents. It is odd to think about, but it is sadly true about certain individuals who join a “League of Legends” match. Below are five random things I want to point out about those who direct their aggressiveness in the wrong direction. In no particular order of significance. ———————————————————————————————————————————————————– 1. OK, you want to make a point. Say what you need to say, but then please let it go. I see this way too often in my games. There is always that one ally who needs “to be right” for the sake of it. Fine, be right. Please continue playing the game afterward. I don’t want to be lectured for the rest of the match about this one specific point or any other situation that occurs. My friend jokes about how LoL should have a word count option to see how much a player types during a game. Seriously, a huge wall of text just seems so unnecessary in LoL. I didn’t log into the client to read in-game essays. Above all else, it is distracting when someone types and types … It leads to dwelling on something that should immediately be water under the bridge. -_- 2. Arguing with your teammate(s) is often demoralizing. You don’t need to be a psychologist to figure out that arguing leads to a bad vibe. It starts to suck the fun from the game. In place of a positive environment, negativity begins to fester. When the collective mood turns south, people tend to play worse. Bickering is bad. It is poisonous for team cohesion. 3. Players rally behind those who inspire them – not those who upset them. If you are nicer to your teammates, they should respond better to you. To act mean toward your allies will only alienate them from you in most cases. Your teammates, love them or hate them, are vital for your success. You need them as much as they need you to nab a victory. You probably want to be your team’s friend and not their foe. Just saying. 4. Your enemy is the other team – not your allies. It’s OK to be hostile, at least when it’s aggression aimed at your opponents. Remember that the objective is to defeat the other team. 5. In-team fighting is counterproductive. To touch a bit further on point No. 4, one should keep in mind that fighting with your teammates is ultimately counterproductive. It negatively affects your chances of winning. It shifts the focus to all the wrong areas. It’s difficult being a team when your allies are too busy quarreling. ———————————————————————————————————————————————————– So yeah, in-team fighting is bound to happen from time to time. Just one hot-head can ignite a flame war at a moment’s notice. Nonetheless, what is important is how fast a team bounces back and recovers from these scenarios. Regain composure, look beyond any and all disagreements and redirect your attention toward finishing the match on a high note. You should all be allies and not enemies with one another. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts